


Till Death Do Us Part

by WildMoonFiction4Ever



Category: JAG (TV 1995)
Genre: F/M, I Love You, List, Love, wedding vows
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:02:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24085546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WildMoonFiction4Ever/pseuds/WildMoonFiction4Ever
Summary: Mac is saying all the things she loves about Harm, it turns into wedding vows.
Relationships: Sarah MacKenzie/Harmon Rabb Jr.
Kudos: 1





	Till Death Do Us Part

I love the way you care   
I love how you're always there.   
I love the way you take charge,   
I love that you like planes and fast cars.  
I love how special you make me feel,   
I love when you show me our love is real. 

I love that our love can’t be defined,   
I love you through endless time.  
I love how you smile,   
I love that way you go the extra mile.   
I love how you protect and guide,   
I love the way you seek to find. 

I love how you fight for me with no words at all,   
I love that you don’t hide or build a wall.  
I love the way you kiss me,   
I love that you set me free.

I love how you catch me when I fall,   
I love you for standing so tall.  
I love the simple things you do,   
I love you even beyond the stars and moon.

I love how you make me happy,   
I love that you make me feel sappy.  
I love you through ups and downs,   
I love how you can spin my world around,   
I love that our love has no bounds. 

I love you throughout any storm,   
All fighting or wars   
I love how our love won’t ever fade  
I love that you show me the way   
I love you till death do us part   
Harmon Rabb   
I love you forever in my heart


End file.
